


Waiting

by may231660



Category: Supernatural Destiel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may231660/pseuds/may231660
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas finally confess their love!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

When Dean and Castiel finally said they loved each other it was the worst possible moment. They were out on a hunt and they both feared that they would not make it through this one. Sure they've thought they were going to die before and were able to make it through without a spontaneous love confession. But for some reason this time it felt different. Their eyes locked from across the room and blurted out almost at the same time, "I love you!" Dean kept talking, "I've loved you for so long Cas and I didn't want to die without you knowing!" Cas blinked a few times and stared at Dean. Sam sat with a dumb but knowing looking of his face. Somehow they made it out of the fight alive. They drove back to the hotel in silence, but Dean kept looking back at Cas in the rear view mirror. Cas was staring back at him with a smile on his face and crinkles around his eyes. When they finally got back to the hotel, Sam announced that he was going in to the room and, "You two idiots are going to stay out here and talk about this! I'm not letting you in the room until you have some of this shit figured out"  
Dean climbed out of the drivers seat and got in the back seat close to Cas. He almost looked shy and it made Cas laugh. "Cas how long have you known you loved me?" Dean questioned. Cas looked very intense and stared Dean in the eyes. He began to speak softly and not as deep as normal, "Oh Dean you have no idea. When I came to hell to get your soul I was immediately taken with how bright and beautiful it was. It was so pure and the color was amazing. From the moment I laid eyes on your soul I knew I was destined to love your for my whole existence." Dean bowed his head at those words and began to cry. At first they were just small tears but grew more as Cas continued to talk. "Dean the brightness of your soul has never diminished. Not when you took on the Mark of Cain or even when you were a demon. It's always shown as bright as the first time I saw it." With these words Dean began to sob. Cas held Dean's face in his hands and wiped the tears away, even kissed some of them away. He stroked Dean's hair as well and held him against his chest. The sobbing continued for a few minutes before Dean was finally able to pull himself together.  
Once he was under control he gave Cas a very soft chaste kiss on the lips. He began to talk slowly, "Cas I had no idea it had been that long. I have to admit that when you walked in to the barn all those years ago I felt something. I just thought it was me reacting to the way that you looked and the power that you exuded. Over the next few months I began to feel that it might be something deeper. I mean you rebelled against everything you had done your whole life for me. The moment I knew that I truly loved you was when they hauled you back to heaven. When we found your vessel, when we found Jimmy I knew that it was all you that I loved. I knew that without you I would be even more miserable than normal for the rest of my life. I never wanted to lose you again when you came back." He began to cry again thinking about all the times that they had spent apart since that time. Cas immediately started kissing the tears away again. Then he moved down to Dean's lips and began to kiss him with some passion. Dean opened his mouth and allowed Cas's tongue to explore his mouth. They were both moaning in to each others mouths. Dean moved so he was on top of Cas straddling him. His hands were in Cas's hair and Cas's hands were all over Dean's face and neck. They could both feel their cocks hard and sensitive against each other. Dean began to move against Cas's cock and moaned in his mouth. Cas rocked back and forth with Dean's motion. Dean pulled away from Cas's mouth for a second to get a breath and Cas took the opportunity to kiss all over Dean's face and down his neck. That sent shivers up Dean's spine and he moaned out loud, Cas let out a moan against Dean's neck. They were humping each other like horny teenagers and panting and moaning. Dean finally whispered in Cas's ear, "Cas keep going I'm going to cum" Cas began to grind back against Dean matching his pace. Dean stilled for a second and let out a litany of cuss words between moaning Cas's name. Dean came harder than he had ever cum. Cas was still furiously grinding and finally he couldn't hold off anymore. He began to chant Dean's name over and over and even blew out a street light outside the Impala. Dean grabbed Cas's face and stared deep in his eyes as he came over and over again. They sat still staring in each other's eyes for a few minutes before Dean got a little uncomfortable with the drying cum in his pants. Cas cleaned them up and pulled Dean back in to his chest.  
Dean moaned, "Cas that was the best I've ever had and we didn't even really do anything," Cas responded nuzzling his face in Dean's hair, "Dean I've never felt anything like that before. I thinks it's because we love each other." Dean blushed because even though he was open so far since his love deceleration, but he was still Dean Winchester. Cas began to speak quietly again, "Dean can we talk about this, I mean sex?" Dean blushed again, "Sure Cas what did you want to talk about?" "Well I think we should take this slowly. I mean I know that we've been building up to this for so long, but I want it to be special. I don't want out first time to be in the back of the Impala. Can we do that Dean? Can you be patient with me and let us do this slowly?" Cas almost pleaded. Dean stayed silent for a second thinking about what Cas had asked. I mean he had thought about having sex with Cas for so long now, but it was Cas and he loved him. "Cas of course we can talk it slow. We can do anything you want. We can go as fast or as slow as you want. I just want to make you happy," Dean almost whispered in Cas's ear. Cas kissed Dean a few chaste kisses before pulling back, "We should get inside before Sam comes out looking for us." Dean groaned but pull himself off of Cas and got out of the back seat. They went back to the room to find Sam passed out on the bed. Dean decided that it would be ok for Cas to lay down with him and watch over him while he slept. He knew that it made Cas happy and now that he knew Cas had actually loved him it would be ok to be vulnerable.  
Over the next couple weeks there had been a lot of cuddling and Dean let Cas watch over him almost every night. There had been a lot of making out and Dean began to feel like he was fourteen again. There had been some more dry humping and some jacking each other off. One night Cas even gave Dean a blow job, but Dean knew Cas was still not ready. Just being with Cas at all was amazing, but Dean still wanted more.  
Dean was sitting at a table in the bunker library reading some lore about some strange events. He had a frustrated looking on his face when Sam came and sat across from him. Sam knew that Dean needed to talk, he slid the beer across the table. "So what's up Dean? Shouldn't you be really really happy? Isn't that how you're supposed to be when you are with the love of your life?" Sam questioned. Dean gave him an evil look, "I am very happy Sammy, Why would you say I'm not happy?" "Well you have kind of a frustrated look on your face all the time. I mean what is it Dean. Just tell me." Sam continued to prod. Dean decided to spill, " Well I know you probably won't want to hear this, but Cas and I haven't had sex yet. I'm starting to get really frustrated, but I would never want to push him. I want it to be special." Sam looked stunned for a second, but being the brother that he was he decided to Dean his best advice. "Look Dean you love Cas and you know what his experiences with sex have been. I mean we can assume that when he was Emmanual he probably had sex with his wife, but that wasn't really Cas. Then there was the time when he was human and that reaper basically raped him. So no matter how frustrated you get from not having sex you have to wait until he is ready," Sam lectured. Dean sat in a stunned silence before finally just nodding his head at Sam's words. Sam got up and started to leave the library, "Besides there's no need to be jealous that I've had two angels inside me and you can't even get the one you love inside of you." Luckily Sam was already out of range of the book Dean threw at him.


End file.
